1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to utility blade dispensers, and more particularly to a utility blade dispenser having blade dispenser and discard sections, and a ratcheting blade carrier to prevent downward movement of the carrier assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Utility blade dispensers are commonly known in the art. For example, Robertson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,433 shows a vertically mounted blade dispenser wherein the blades sit on a shelf attached to a rear support. A housing having an aperture for dispensing the blades is provided, and as the blades are dispensed, the housing is moved downward under the force of gravity thereby keeping the top blade in the dispensing position.
Other blade dispensers which are known in the art employ cumbersome mechanisms which are more costly to manufacture, and do not provide means for disposing of used blades. For example, Vujovich, U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,042, discloses a blade holder and dispenser which includes a sliding ejector and a rubber band to maintain a force against the blades toward the dispensing slot. Still others are not operative under the force of gravity, requiring force by the user to keep the blades in dispensing position.
It is therefore desirable to have a utility blade dispenser which is inexpensive to construct and which is preferably manufacturable at a low cost so as to be disposable. It is also desirable that the utility blade dispenser include a disposal area for allowing a user to dispose of blades in a protective manner once the blades have been utilized. Finally, it is desirable to have a utility blade dispenser which is not reliant upon the force of gravity for maintaining the utility blades in a dispensing position, but which may still rely on gravity if the dispenser is mounted in a vertical position.